The present invention relates to a two-wheel hand truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to accessories to support two wheel hand truck. Conventional hand trucks normally are L-shaped frame structure with handle at the top most portion of the frame structure, a small loading platform at the lower end of the frame structure to lift objects thereon, and wheels supporting the frame structure for ease of movement. In normal use, object(s) to be moved are tilted forward; the loading platform is inserted underneath them, and the object(s) is allowed to tilt back and rest on the platform. Then, the truck and object(s) are tilted backward until the weight is balanced over the large wheels, making otherwise bulky and heavy object(s) easier to move.
The moving industry as a whole is constantly seeking ways to make more efficient use of its labor force and reduce injuries that result in lost time at company expense. Historically, the industry has relied heavily on the two wheeled hand truck as the preferred equipment and as such has been utilized extensively in the industry. A multitude of problems exist with the currently available two wheeled hand trucks. Some of the problems include the inability to tilt and stabilize a load efficiently, inability of the operator to control the speed of the lift and descent of the load and the injuries sustained by operators lifting loads heavier than their personal ability. Accordingly there is a need for a new and improved leveraged two wheeled hand truck.
In the prior art, there are hand trucks adapted with accessories. For example, 4776,603 disclosed leverage assisting secondary assembly. However, the present invention provides a novel design accessory for two wheel handle trucks.